


The Choice (No Choice at All)

by freckles42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/freckles42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the final battle, Remus goes to Hogwarts to fight but leaves Tonks behind with Teddy and Andromeda. Tonks can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice (No Choice at All)

Tonks stared helplessly at the door of her mother’s home, her lips still tingling from that final, fierce kiss from Remus. They’d been in the middle of yet another argument when he’d taken off to go join the fight at Hogwarts. She had wanted to go with him – she was an Auror, after all – but he’d insisted she remain with Teddy.

“Look after our son,” he said, gripping her arm. He kissed her like a man who knew he was going to his death. Her stomach and heart swirled together, making her feel ill with the thought of losing him. And then he was gone, before she could protest.

“He’ll be all right,” Andromeda said, walking up behind her, slipping in from the darker hallway. She cradled her grandson in her arms. Of course she’d been eavesdropping – but Tonks could hardly blame her mother.

“I can’t let him go on his own,” Tonks said, her voice tight with agitation. She glanced over her shoulder at her mother, her face softening briefly as she saw Teddy. “He needs me. They all need me.” She gestured at the door, vaguely northward. “I should be there, in the middle of the action. I’m an Auror, Mum. I’m supposed to fight Dark Wizards, not leave them to schoolchildren. I can’t do that.”

“What about Teddy?” Andromeda asked, rocking him a little in emphasis. He snuffled and turned his face towards her chest, seeking warmth and comfort. Tonks shook her head and grabbed her jacket, looking away.

“I can’t stand not knowing what’s going on up there,” she protested. “What if – ” she cut herself off and took a deep breath, pulling her wand from her pocket and checking it over. “Please, Mum, will you mind him?” she asked, tugging on her leather jacket. She fumbled briefly with the clasps but finally got it to hook together.

Andromeda bit her lips together, clearly reluctant, but nodded. “Of course, Dora,” she murmured. “You have to do what you feel is right.”

Tonks paused at that, shoulders tense. She turned to face her mother again. The single step she took toward her felt like she was crossing a chasm. “There is no ‘right’ here, Mum,” she said quietly. She reached out and stroked her son’s fine brown hair, which shifted to a warm red at her touch. He let out a sigh, which threatened to break her heart. Her hair shifted to match his.

“It’s not right for me to leave Teddy behind, to risk myself. It’s not right for Remus to do the same, either. But everything’s coming to a head. One side will triumph tonight and we’ll need every person we have.” She leaned over and breathed in her baby’s scent. He smelled amazing – innocent and perfect and uniquely himself. Her lips grazed his forehead. “I love you,” she whispered. She gathered herself and straightened up.

“It’s now, Mum. I have to go – for Remus, for Harry, for Dumbledore, for Moody, for – for Dad.” Her voice broke. “For Teddy.”

Andromeda nodded, tears visible in her eyes at the mention of her late husband. “Go, love. Go – and come back. Teddy’s going to need his Mummy and Daddy.”

“I won’t be long,” she lied. She stepped outside and Disapparated.


End file.
